


Dance With Me

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Drinking, F/M, Language, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Dean, Sam, and the reader go hit up a bar after a tough day to blow off a little steam.





	Dance With Me

The only thing on your mind was getting completely hammered. The hunt hadn’t gone that well. The day had started bad so you should have known it would just get worse. Interviews gave you nothing but a headache; stupid girls flirting with either Dean or Sam and ignoring you. Even stupider cops leading you on a wild goose chase and innocents dying left and right with no end in sight. Then there’s Sarah, poor thing had trusted you and you’d nearly gotten her killed. You needed to blow off some steam so what better way to do that than going to a crappy bar and getting drunk. When you suggested beer the boys both agreed that alcohol would be nice and followed you to the bar about 5 minutes from the motel room the three of you were sharing.

When you walked in you went straight to the bartender ordering drinks for the three of you while Sam found you a booth. It took a few drinks and a couple shots before you started to relax. Dean’s got his arm around your shoulders watching you while you laugh at something stupid that Sam said. When you look at Dean his cheeks are flushed and he’s got a silly smile on his face. You can tell he’s really drunk but you’re really drunk too so you smile back at him. He opens his mouth to speak when you notice behind his head is the best thing you’ve ever seen in your entire life at least in your drunk brain it’s the best fucking thing.

“Holy shit, they’ve got a fucking jukebox,” you say really close to Dean’s face and loud enough for Sam to hear too. You push Dean until he lets you out of the booth and run towards the jukebox. Filling the machine with change you queue up a few songs you can dance to. As the first song filled the air you danced your way back to the table swaying your hips towards Sam and Dean. “Come on, guys dance with me.” Sam looks up at you a flirty smile on his face.

“Uh, sweetheart I don’t dance,” Dean complains as you continue dancing by the table rolling your eyes at him when he denies you.

“Don’t be so grumpy, Dean. Come dance with us,” Sam laughs as he stands up grabbing your hand and leading you away from the table to the dance floor. He spins you around pinning your back to his front. Sliding his hands down the sides of your body to rest them dangerously low on your hips as he moves his body with yours to the music. You catch Dean watching the two of you and you hold his gaze as you bite your lip. You slide your hands up your sides over Sam’s hands over your breasts up above your head to run your fingers through Sam’s hair all while looking deep into Dean’s eyes. You pull Sam’s face to yours looking away from Dean.

Your lips just barely graze Sam’s when you feel Dean suddenly at your front. He’s in your space boxing you in surrounding you. You have one hand in Sam’s hair and one on Dean’s strong arm holding him to you as you sway your hips to the music. Sam’s hand grips your jaw moving your face back to his capturing your lips in a dirty kiss. The angle is awkward but it consumes you. You’re so caught up in the kiss that you don’t notice Sam’s hand trailing its way between your legs. His hand slips into your shorts under your panties and his middle finger brushes against your clit. You pull away from his mouth gasping harshly as his finger moves lower to tease at your wet hole.

“God, you’re soaked.” He whispers into your ear. He removes his hand from your shorts and offers you his wet finger you lock eyes with Dean as you suck his brother’s finger into your mouth. You hollow your cheeks and move up and down his finger as you watch Dean watch you. Your eyes move down to his mouth when his tongue flicks out to lick his plush lips.

Dean’s eyes flick to his brother behind you. You realize the boys are having a silent conversation above your head; you want to ask what’s going on, even though you already have a feeling when Dean links his fingers with yours and starts leading you to the exit. Sam’s still got his hands on your hips following close behind as Dean practically drags you back to the motel room.

When you reach the room as Dean fumbles around in his coat pockets searching for his room key. Sam backs you against the wall, his hands in your hair as he kisses you and pushes his hips against yours.  You feel his hard cock trapped in his jeans pressing against your hip and you whimper into the kiss opening up for him.

His tongue is in your mouth and he lets his hands roam your body one of his hand’s lands on your breast the other on your ass pulling you hard against him. When Dean finally gets the door opened, the hardest thing he’s ever had to do, he clears his throat getting your attention.

“We gonna go in or are we gonna do this out here?” he asks looking you up and down. “Thought I told you to stop being so grumpy,” Sam grins pulling Dean in for a kiss his tongue tangling with Deans. “Patience,” he tells Dean when he moves away. Sam grabs your hand dragging you into the room behind him. When the door is shut behind you Dean grabs you by the waist his mouth on yours instantly.

Sam is behind you again leaving wet open mouthed kisses on your neck while he unbuttons your shorts; his hands going back to work between your legs. Sam thrusts two thick fingers into your wet pussy and you groan into Dean’s mouth. Dean pushes your shorts down your legs letting them drop to the floor. His fingers trail up to the hem of your shirt dragging it up and over your head next.

Sam removes his fingers from your cunt and you whine into Dean’s mouth. He releases your mouth to sucks Sam’s fingers into his mouth. Sam withdraws his fingers leaving Dean moaning at the sweet taste of you. Dean leads you over to one of the beds in the room helping you lay in the middle.  

Sam lays down beside you his arm slides under you to unhook your bra and remove it from your body; he kneads your breasts plucking and tugging on your nipples. Sam kneads your breasts plucking and tugging on your nipples. He works his way from your lips to your hard nipple sucking it in between his lips sucking harshly.

Dean kisses down your torso until he reaches the top of your panties. You whine as you watch him place a kiss to your clothed pussy, his mouth working over the already soaked fabric.

“Fuck Sam, she’s so fucking wet. Soaked right through her cute little panties,” Dean groans looking up at Sam, eyes sparkling.

“Shit I wanna see,” Sam begs mouth leaving your breast. Dean tugs your underwear off your hips and tosses the ruined garment at Sam. He catches them in his hand and pushes them right to his face smelling them then poking his tongue out to taste them. He groans then stands up beside the bed removing his clothes. Deans mouth is back on your pussy licking between your lips his tongue rolling over your clit your back arching. Two of his fingers thrust in and out of your pussy while his tongue flicks at your clit.

The obscene sound of your moans and your sopping wet pussy fills the air. When you turn your head searching for Sam, you see him on the bed watching you. He’s rubbing your wet panties up and down his thick cock his mouth open panting hard.

“Damn baby, you gonna cum on Dean’s tongue? Wanna see you cum. So fucking sexy wanna see it baby let me see it.” Sam moans breathing hard. Dean groans into your cunt sucking your clit into his mouth. Your back arches off the bed and your cunt convulses around Dean’s fingers. Your hips buck against Dean’s hand coming down from your high. Dean stands up to remove his clothes and Sam’s on you in an instant. His hard cock pokes at your thigh as his mouth covers yours. His wet tongue drives you crazy, consuming you.

His hand moves down your body fingers bypassing your sensitive pussy to rub at your tight asshole. Dean comes back to the bed tossing the lube beside Sam. He removes his mouth from yours to pop the cap and drizzle lube onto his long fingers. His wet hand returns to your rim rubbing around before pushing slowly inside. His mouth is back on yours as he thrusts his finger into you. As you relax, Sam adds a second finger scissoring them, stretching you to take his big cock. When he adds a third, you start to get impatient. You know he doesn’t wanna hurt you, but it’s not like you hadn’t taken his cock before.  
“C’mon Sam, need you please,” you whine pushing your hips against his hand. He removes his fingers from your stretched hole. He lies down on his back and drags you up into his lap handing you the lube for his cock. Sam turns you so you’re facing away from him and lines his dick up at your entrance. He pushes inside of you and hisses at the sensation. The head of his cock pops into your ass and you gasp.

When you’re fully seated in his lap he pulls you back against his chest as Dean crawls up onto the bed. He positions his cock at your entrance and claims your mouth in a bruising kiss before slowly entering you. Your head falls back against Sam’s shoulder when he bottoms out inside of you.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” you cry out. You felt so full the sensation of being filled making your brain short circuit.

“God, baby, so fucking good not gonna last long,” Dean groans sucking his lip between his teeth. Sam starts thrusting into you from behind and Dean starts moving at a slow pace trying not to cum so soon. Your desperate whimpers and the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the air. Dean’s fingers rub against your clit pushing you over the edge your hips jerking as you cum around his cock. As your walls squeeze him Dean cums flooding your pussy.

He pulls out of you and leans down between your spread legs. He sucks at your cunt then drags his tongue from the base of Sam’s cock all the way back up to your pussy. He does this a few more times stopping twice to suck Sam’s balls into his mouth before sucking his cum from your cunt as Sam thrusts harder into you. You start to shake another orgasm overtaking you as Dean sucks your clit in between his teeth. Sam thrusts into you a few more times before he cums deep inside you.

He pulls his softening cock from you, his cum spilling onto the bed sheets. He picks you up off his lap and places you gently onto your side. Dean drags the blankets up over the three of you and holds you against his chest as Sam settles in behind you. As you drift off with a dopey smile on your face, you think maybe today wasn’t such a terrible day after all.


End file.
